Misguided Hearts
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Gundam Wing Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Sora's job isn't done yet--the darkness has spread to even more realms, and Maleficent doesn't give up that easily... The Gundam pilots become involved when one of their own loses his heart...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Gundam wing

Note: This does not include Chain or Memories or Kingdom Hearts II for the Kingdom Hearts bit. It takes off where Kingdom Hearts I left off.

**Misguided Hearts**

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

"Hey, Sor-wa!" Goofy yelled, waving one of his hands in the air, the other holding onto his shield. They were walking down the long, dirt-packed road towards wherever it may lead. Their destination was unknown, but their mission clear. They had to find King Mickey and Riku, as well as somehow finding a way to Kairi back at Destiny Islands.

"Yeah, Goofy? What is it?" Sora walked up to the lanky dog, Donald Duck following at his heels, wand ready in case of danger.

"Gawrsh. See, I found a gummi piece on the side of the road, a' whiles back and I kept findin' more. Suppose we can use them to get outta wherever here is and go back to Traverse Town?"

Sora beamed with happiness, a grin spreading across his face. "That's great, Goofy! Why didn't you say so sooner!"

And, as soon as Sora stopped talking, the trio once more started on their journey. This time, they were heading towards Traverse Town…

…

Though the ride was bumpy, the ship had managed to pull through. Wisely, Goofy and Donald refused to let Sora take a hold of the wheel, though he had improved his piloting abilities over the course of their numerous adventures.

Finally getting out of the cramped space, Sora fell to his knees, breathing in the fresh air from the now-bustling city. He felt as smile grace his lips one more as he saw Cid's shop, and pulled himself to his feet. With a gesture, he beckoned Donald and Goofy to follow him.

Pushing open the wooden door, they walked into the shop. They looked around, taking in the sights of any new merchandise that lined the shelves. Hearing the sound of items being shifted around, the trio looked towards the counter. There, they saw a tall person bent over, shifting boxes around. Some items were placed on the counter itself, and others shifted behind the slim person.

Sora grinned, bouncing up to the counter. He cleared his throat, causing the person to jerk up. Cid blinked for a moment, a little startled at being caught unawares. Then, upon recognizing the grinning teen in front of him (as well as the two behind him, one not looking quite as happy as the others), he pushed the items away from the counter space in front of him. Then he leaned forward, eager to hear their stories, and give them a little news as well.

"Hey, kid! What took ya so long?" Cid questioned, a toothpick dangling from his lips. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for their response, but when he didn't receive one, he forged ahead in the conversation.

"You look tired."

"We are." Donald grumbled, giving 'the look' to Cid. The man gave him the same look right back at him, causing Donald to scoff and damper his mood even more.

"Have some Hi-Potions. They'll put ya good as new." He pointed his hand towards the potions lining the shelves on one of the sides of the building. Cid rested his elbow on the counter, using it to prop his head up.

"We defeated Ansem. Now all we have to do is find Riku and King Mickey…"

Cid glanced away at Sora's remark. "Aah, kid. I'm not so sure about that. You see, there have been whispers from the travelers coming through here that there are other people that have tampered with what Ansem was doing his research on…"

Sora stared at him in shock, "What?"

Cid sighed. "Look, for all we know, Ansem is out there hiding and licking his wounds. He could have even turned into a shadow. The point is, that somehow he managed to get to even further places and effect them as well."

"So, what your saying is that we have to do the whole thing over again, only in different places?"

"Well…" Cid paused to think for a moment, "I guess so. I can fix up your ship. I have to warn you though, there are a lot more worlds out there, and from what I can gather from those travelers is that they are a lot more dangerous as well."

Sora's shoulder's slumped, as well as the other two. They were back to square one after all they had gone through.

"Be careful, I'm warnin' you. Who knows what these people are trying to do with the Heartless?" Cid grumbled, leaving his shop to go and fix up their ship for another long journey.

Back in the shop, however, a different conversation was occurring.

"Do we have to do it?"

"Yes, we do. It's our job."

"Gawrsh. I wonder how many more world's there are out there." Goofy pondered.

Sora and Donald became silent, the same question also lingering in their minds.

Looking around, the spiky-haired brunette spotted a sofa and some chairs. He yawned, still tired despite the Hi-Potion he had accepted from Cid, and made his way over. He might as well get in some sleep while he had the time.

He fell with a plop to the cushions, blearily opening his eyes to see Donald and Goofy occupy the near-by chairs, following his lead on getting some shut-eye.

With a sigh, he snuggled into the cushions, drifting off to dream land…

…

Duo pulled out his gun, jamming in a clip of ammo as he did so. Currently, he was hiding behind a large stack of cardboard boxes, glancing every so often to see where the enemy was, and what they were doing.

Heero was beside him; gun already cocked and loaded. He glanced at the braided man, giving a small nod of affirmation and jumped to his feet, swiveling as he went, and opened fire.

"What the hell are these things any ways?!" Duo shouted over the gunfire. Heero's silence over the gunfire and typical battle sounds told him that his partner didn't know the answer to that question either.

The enemy that they were firing at was completely shrouded in black material, and it looked like wisps were coming off of the strange things every so often. They had big eyes, were crouched on the ground, walked really fun, and—"They just won't die! Where are these things coming from anyway?"

Heero's eyes narrowed as he saw more shadows appearing and popping up out of nowhere. "I hope Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are doing better than us."

Duo gave a hopeful smirk at his words, "I'm sure that they are—"

A shadow suddenly lunged at the two of them, hands extended as if to slash them. The two ex-pilots dodge, both firing as they went.

Heero's senses started tingling as he was pushed back by the enemies, trying to ration his shots as he did so. He didn't want to be cornered with no bullets. He bumped into something, enough to make him bounce forward slightly.

He turned, gun extended and ready to fire before it was knocked out of his hands. Before him was a woman with odd-colored skin, dark robes, horns or something on top of her head, and glowing green eyes that pierced the very soul of him.

Glaring at her, he aimed a punch at her, taking note of the odd staff in her hands. He dodged it as she swung it at him. Some of the odd little enemies dashed forward towards him. The woman raised her staff into the air with a smirk.

He felt pain, and then…darkness.

The woman cackled, catching the boy in his fall.

The sound of a cackle raised a internal alarm in Duo Maxwell. "Heero?!" Duo spun around, shock riddling his body as he saw the slumped form of Heero in the arms of a strangely robed woman. Honestly, who the hell did she think she was, dressed like that? A witch or something? He snarled, his eyes glowing fiercely as he shot those creepy little things that dared to cross his path.

"Why, hello there." The woman cackled once more. Her voice seemed to have an odd booming effect that left him wondering just who the hell she was, once again.

Duo;s lips tightened to a thin line in anger for a moment, his hands clenched at his side. The gun's handle was imprinting itself into his hand he was clenching it so hard. "Let. Him. Go." He said, sharply and slowly.

The woman smirked, "I don't think so. Even if I did give him back to you, he would still be useless." Duo raised the gun, loaded and ready, towards her in response to her words. "You see, he's had his heart stolen."

Duo's face twisted in confusion. He was really beginning to doubt this woman's sanity. First the clothes and the weird staff-thingy, and now something about a person being heartless?

"You may call me Maleficent. Perhaps we shall see each other again." With a smirk, she looked down at Heero once more. Duo dashed forward, and his hand barely touched Heero's green tank top before they both disappeared into darkness, taking the odd creepy-crawlies with them.

End Chapter One


End file.
